Catfish
by o0kaymawn0o
Summary: Dean has been chatting to a girl named Samantha online for a while now. He finally asks to meet her. Dean waits for her, and is approached by someone who he doesn't recognize, yet seems familiar. Who is this mysterious person, and what is Dean going to do regarding Samantha?
1. Samantha And Sam

_Catfish_

* * *

**Chapter One: Samantha And Sam. **

* * *

Here's the thing. I'm not usually the type that tries online dating and stuff because I have good enough looks to get by. At this point in my life, I'm ready to actually meet someone and settle down. When you meet someone in a bar, all they really want is sex and nothing else. They don't care about the person who's inside them. That's why I've been chatting to this cute brunette called Samantha.

She's seen pictures of me.

Naked ones, too.

Shame isn't really my thing, so I didn't have a problem sending some pictures of me nude, splayed loud and proud. She got a kick out of it. Teased me about the size of my dick. I know it's big and she's just being playful, so I wasn't offended.

Future reference for any of you ladies reading this: guys don't like it when you compare the size of their dicks to other guys or any object. You can make it out to be bigger than it is—the second you say it's anything below average, that's a deal breaker.

There are other girls that have been messaging me about hookups, but I turned them all down. That isn't what I'm looking for on here. If I wanted a fuck, I'd go find it.

_How was work today, Dean?_

My face lights up when I see that Samantha has messaged me. It's odd to me, but I don't mind. Whenever I see her icon go green on the side of the screen, I wait in anticipation for her to start up a conversation.

Hey, I don't wanna look like a stalker and text her the second she signs on.

_Slow. Not a lot of people want their cars touched up these days. They just buy a new one. _

_Do you have to work or do you just like to? _

_I've got enough money to live off, if that's what you mean?_

_Yeah. It's nice that you enjoy what you do. _

_Why, don't you?_

_Not really…_

_How come? _

_I'd really rather not say. Actually, I can't talk much today. Sorry, Dean. Speak to you tomorrow?_

_Yeah. One sec', Sam. Do you think we could meet up someday? _

My eyes penetrate the sight of her username typing a message. She didn't wait long to start responding. That's what I really like about her. She's open, and she has no time for bullshit! My kind of girl…

_Sure. But, you'll have to be ready for what you might see. If you reject me, I won't chase you. See ya', Dean. _

What does she mean by that? I've seen her pictures. She looks fantastic. What could I possibly not like? It's putting me on edge because now I have no idea what to expect. But I really want to see her.

My heart is beating loudly in my chest right now. Samantha is on her way. She told me she would meet me here in the next twenty minutes. She's not late yet, so I'm not anxious about the time. I'm still anxious about being ready for what I might see.

It's had me on edge for the past week. That's how long it's been. We've still been talking on IM. She's been a bit depressed. She told me that situations that she's been in a few years ago have caused her to seek out therapy sometimes.

This did make me a little skeptical at the time. But she's been open with me since we started talking, so I made nothing of it.

I decided earlier not to go crazy on what I was going to wear for our first visit. I don't want to seem desperate in front of her. If she went all out, I'd be able to tell. Not that I would hold it against her… It would just mean that she really wants this to go well.

I do, too.

"Hi, are you Dean?"

"Samantha?" I choke.

I haven't been had, have I?

"Actually, it's Sam. Samantha is my twin sister," the brunet replies. I can see he's telling the truth. He looks exactly like Samantha, only with shorter hair and slightly more defined features…

I clear my throat and rub my hands together. "So, uh, where's your sister?" My eyes betray me and look behind the tall man to see if I can see her. She's nowhere in sight.

Sam sighs. "She's shy, Dean. She asked if I'd make sure you weren't just a pretty face," he relays, openly checking me out.

"Dude, my eyes are up here, okay?" I snap.

He throws his hands up. "Sorry, Dean. Some guys take it as a compliment. Guess you're still stuck in the nineties?" He mumbles it like a question, but I think it's a statement.

"Hey, I have no problem with gays, or any sexual orientation, but it still makes me uncomfortable when a guy looks me over without even trying to be subtle!"

I honestly have nothing against homosexuals.

Sam pouts playfully. "From what Samantha told me, you like honesty. Was that a lie?"

"Honesty, yeah. Leering, no."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Sam walks off in the direction he came from. My eyebrow raises. "Are you coming or not?" I ask if Samantha is waiting over there somewhere. He tells me to text her that it's off, if I wasn't willing to go for a drink with her very tall older twin brother first.

Despite my sudden resolve to sleep off this disappointment, I follow after him. Before long, we're sitting in a booth of an unfamiliar bar. He orders two beers for us. He sets one in front of me and mutters to forget about paying—it's just one beer.

"Thanks," I mumble in reply, nursing it.

"So, how much do you know about me?" I ask, recalling that he knew about my love of honesty.

He tips his head back as he drinks, sets the beer on a mat and looks at me. "You're Dean Winchester, a mechanic, age thirty, own a couple of properties, want kids someday and you love brunettes," he answers, adding on that he knows more, but he can't be bothered to bore me with my own life story.

We chat for a bit. I learn that he's pretty much exactly like his sister, minus the boobs and the vagina. We also share a passion for the gun range. My father used to take me to one whenever he had some free time off work, and the activity stuck. He explained that he started with archery, but later got into guns. He's also logged a lot of hours on Call of Duty.

I call him a nerd and he calls me a jerk.

I like this guy. He's cool, but he pouts a lot. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I thought it looked cute when he did it.

Still, I'd really like to meet his sister.

If she's half the girl she is online and half of what her brother is, I know that I've made the right choice.


	2. Twins Are Awesome

_Catfish_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Twins Are Awesome**

* * *

"Dean, this is Samantha."

For a while, I had my doubts—thought that I had truly been setup. But like Sam told me near the beginning, I wouldn't be able to meet his sister without going through him first. And I am so glad I did. Not only did I get to meet her brother, who's practically the same person as her, but I also finally got to come face to face with the girl I've been chatting to all this time.

She's breathtaking, really.

Brown hair longer than her brothers, curly and falling down her front. Her eyes are stunning and she's gorgeous.

She hugs me in greeting, apologizing for not being completely upfront with me earlier when she said she would meet me at that place.

"It's okay. I understand completely. Was it your idea, or Sam's?" I look between the two of them. Sam says that it was Samantha's idea and he encouraged it. I admit that I thought I had been catfished for a second there. They laugh in unison, and touch the same part of their bodies.

Wow.

Twins are interesting. Even brother-sister combos.

"Nah, I'm not stupid. If I wanted to catfish someone, I'd have sent them somewhere they couldn't escape from," he remarks, shrugging. I get the feeling he would never do something like that and he's just being playful.

"Shut up, Sam, you wouldn't be able to go through with it!" Samantha replies.

Sam pouts again and I smirk.

"Well, I'll leave you two, uh, star-crossed lovers to your date. I've got some research to do, anyway. Call me when you want picking up, Samantha, okay?"

They offer the exact same look to each other, which is kind of creepy. They're like puppy dog eyes or something. When I assume Sam trusts her with me, he waves as he walks away. I just now realize that he had a laptop bag with him the whole time.

Now that it's just me and her, I ask if she's eaten today. She tells me that she hasn't because she's saving her appetite for dinner. I lead us to the booking stand and order a table for two. She offers to pay for her half of the meal, and I say if she can afford it.

Her face lights up.

"I can afford it!" she insists, following me to the table.

We sit down near a window. I personally like to observe things when conversations die out. But judging from our online chats, we should always have something to talk about.

"What did you think of Sam?"

I figured she'd ask me that.

"He's a good man. A lot like you, really, minus the female parts."

She laughs.

"True. We grew up together, hopped around orphanages. We've always been two people as one."

Her eyes shift to the right, and I feel guilty that she's hurting.

"That's why you're so close then?"

She's never told me that before. I didn't even know she had a twin brother until earlier. I can relate to not having parents, but I had them as a child. They died in a car accident half-way through twenty. My twenty-first was one of my worst birthdays. All I did was drink. A lot. And fuck. A lot. I used a lot of women that day, and I'm not proud of myself for doing it.

Finally, her head lifts and she answers me. "Yeah. Without Sam, I wouldn't be here. But you already know about that." If I'm right, she's talking about her attempts at suicide. I'm glad her brother was there to protect her. He really is a good guy.

The meal was wonderful. I had pecan pie for desert. She didn't judge me for finishing the whole thing in under two minutes. When it comes to pie, I just can't help myself. Sam's on his way back to pick up his sister. She invited me back to hers, but I want to take this slow, not jump into things headfirst.

Although, she is a very beautiful woman and I do find her very sexually appealing… I'm taking it easy this time. Plus, I don't think sasquatch would appreciate me doing things like that with his twin sister on the first date.

That's for sure.

"What're you thinking about?"

I lock eyes with her.

"Uh, nothing."

"So, do you want to come back to mine for a few drinks?"

Sam comes up next to her before I can answer. He sends me a hey, and asks Samantha if she's ready to leave. She asks if it's okay for me to come back to theirs. I go to say that I wasn't planning on coming back with them, but he says sure before I have the chance to.

"Okay then," I mumble to myself, as they're not listening to me.

We pay for the meal. I offered to pay for all of it, but she insisted on paying her half. I let it go, we grabbed out jackets and left the restaurant.

Sam takes the wheel, while Samantha and I ride in the back seat. A few times she presses her hand against my leg. I tell myself not to make the move—repeat it over and over.

Sam watches us like a hawk the entire journey. I get the feeling he and I are going to have a one to one soon about Samantha.

I can hold my own in a fight if it gets handsey, but I really don't want it to get to that point.

We all get out of the car. Samantha takes out her keys and opens the door. It's a small space, but there's room for everything they have, from the looks of things. Samantha takes my jacket and hangs it up, then directs me to the living room.

I take a seat on the couch, admiring the comfort of the cushions. They do their job well.

Sam enters with a couple of beers in his hand. He passes me one, opens his own and sits, spreads his legs out and relaxes into the couch.

"How was your dinner, Dean?"

"Good, thanks. Your sister is a great gal," I mutter.

He flashes a smile. "Yeah, she is."

"Did it go the way you expected?"

"Better," I say immediately. Tonight is the best date that I have ever been on. We talked, we laughed, smiled, really got to know each other. Kinda like me and Sam did at the bar. I get along really well with the both of them and this is only the first day knowing them.

"I'm glad," he mumbles, taking a few sips of beer. It's been several hours since we were at the bar, and Sam explained to me that he could handle beer fine, but spirits did a number on him.

A part of me wants to see it, though.

Samantha comes in with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of wine for herself. These two really did know how to entertain.

"Is it just you two that live here?"

In unison, they reply with a no.

"Castiel lives here as well," Sam informs me, pointing towards a photo of the three of them together. The guy looks like he has a rod the size of the statue of liberty shoved up his ass, but they seem to be happy.

They laugh.

"I know that look," Samantha says, reiterating my thoughts, just replacing the description with a giant stick.

Sam adds his two-cents. "He's a professional interrogator. Before that, he was a monk. So he's been taught to show no emotion and be completely neutral. He's very good at it, so never lie to the guy!" There's no warning in his tone. It's all playful, like he doesn't really care what I take from it.

"Right," I whisper.

Samantha coughs to clear the silence and excuses herself to get some more wine.

_Twins are odd, but awesome. _


End file.
